


盾冬 ABO 孕期 车

by WhoTMcares



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoTMcares/pseuds/WhoTMcares
Summary: 警告ABOMpreg孕期车烂俗吃醋梗





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫开始思考，是不是真的是自己错了。

巴基从怀孕开始就出现了剧烈的孕期反应，似乎所有书上提到的症状都在他身上体现。而其中最强烈的就是情绪。巴基从得知自己怀孕开始就变得焦躁不安，然后是喜怒无常，这些史蒂夫都能够接受，并且能够妥善的安抚，但从第六个月开始巴基变得沉默寡言，甚至郁郁寡欢，那几乎和他刚刚脱离九头蛇时差不多。当然，脱离了九头蛇的冬日战士并不会动不动就掉眼泪。

是的，怀孕六个月的巴基开始无法控制自己的泪腺，也无法掌握自己的泪点，他时常因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事而无法克制的难过，这种情绪于他而言真是阔别已久，巴基就像个在铁拳面前手无寸铁的小屁孩，瞬间就被悲伤打倒在地。如果说这个世界上有什么事情是史蒂夫连想都不敢想的，那除了失去巴基之外，就是看到巴基伤心难过。在第三次亲眼目睹巴基因为冰箱里没有饼干，或者是其他什么操蛋的事情而鼓着腮帮子低下头后史蒂夫终于忍无可忍，捧着一颗破碎的心去询问医生了。而医生的话简直就像徒手把那颗破心给撕开，那个留着一抹小胡子的心理医生说巴基有可能是产前抑郁症，具体原因可能是他感受不到他的Alpha对自己的关心和爱。

于是自责到崩溃的史蒂夫终于决定带巴基出去走走，找个人没有那么多的小岛散散心。天知道从巴基怀孕开始史蒂夫就像个回归野性兽类，他不允许任何人接近巴基，尤其是Alpha，更别提让巴基离家这么远。他的筑巢本性大概也是普通人的四倍，对此巴基什么也不想说。史蒂夫因为巴基的包容更加自责。

而现在，史蒂夫从公共卫生间出来，握紧拳头，双目如炬，三步并作两步的朝不远处的一个花坛走过去。客观的说，那边花坛的景象真的很漂亮，这座珊瑚岛屿位于太平洋的中南部，阳光就像融化的金子一样淌在那个漂亮的Omega身上，这使得他身上的每一处都在泛着柔和的光，拜肌肉所赐，六个月了巴基的肚子依然不太明显，尤其是他刻意穿着宽松的衣服和裤子，虽然仔细看还是能发现他已经怀孕，但这至少能让巴基感觉自己体面一点。而怀孕带来的最显著的变化就是他整个人都变得异常柔和，还有总是睡不够似的眉眼惺忪，史蒂夫仍然记得早上出门前巴基站在镜子前扎头发的样子，风从未关的窗户那儿刮过来挑起巴基的衣摆，那藏在衣服下若隐若现的肚子尤其性感。他的两条胳膊高高的举在后头，脖颈低垂着，弯起一个漂亮的弧度，一头深棕色的头发就那样在一只人类手和一只钢铁手的其妙组合下乖顺的挽在后头，而巴基的眼睛则透过面前的镜子似笑非笑的看着史蒂夫渐渐支起来的地方。

现在巴基就坐在不远处的花坛边上，左手向后撑着，右手轻柔的搭在肚子上，他咧开嘴绽放了一个好几个月都不曾让史蒂夫看见过的迷人笑容，歪着脑袋让一个年轻人将花环戴在自己头上。

一个年轻的，Alpha。

巴基知道史蒂夫就在不远的地方，从他出卫生间巴基就感受到了，不得不说那道视线恨不得将自己烧出两个窟窿来。但即使是这样巴基也不想动，更不可能无礼的让别人走开。这儿的阳光可太好了，他甚至能感受到他的孩子在踢自己的肚子，这种奇妙的感觉从第一次出现直到现在都让巴基感到惊喜，他喜欢这样能切实感觉到自己的孩子的午后，还有那个花环也让他的心情变得更好。

他在等史蒂夫的时候遇上了这个年轻人，这是个来自俄罗斯的大学生，谈话间巴基了解到他是在假期出来旅行。不得不说怀孕后巴基就厌恶起除了史蒂夫以外所有的Alpha，连娜塔莎都没能幸免，巴基曾为此感到深深的遗憾，但他就是受不了Alpha的那股味道，让他感觉到异乎寻常的危险，而这件事倒是让史蒂夫开心了不少。不过有趣的是巴基并不讨厌眼前这个名叫雅科夫的小伙子，从名字上巴基猜到他大概还有个哥哥。雅科夫热情，开朗，而且学习绘画，流砂似的的金发让巴基很容易就想到自己的丈夫。而让巴基同他呆在一起这么长时间的原因，是雅科夫有一双真诚的眼睛和一个真诚的笑容，巴基喜欢一切真诚的东西。

等急了吗？ 哦，史蒂夫。巴基握上朝他伸过来的那只拥有宽厚掌心的手，它看起来那么温暖，巴基从来都不能拒绝。但这并不能妨碍巴基在心里默默腹诽史蒂夫的无礼，那股子朗姆酒与干燥木头混合的味道的信息素现在刺鼻极了，简直压得人喘不上气，Alpha在维护自己领地时总会不自觉的散发这种极具攻击性的信息素，还有那句不像问候的问候。巴基舔了一下嘴唇，斜靠在史蒂夫紧绷的腰腿上，上帝，那儿简直跟石头一样硬，巴基悄悄的咬了下后槽牙希望这种示弱的动作能让史蒂夫收敛一点，对面的小伙子已经很明显的皱起鼻子往后退了。然而巴基开口介绍时有种不自觉的慵懒风情，可能是让太阳晒的，这种软绵绵的嗓音直接让史蒂夫的眉心跟着跳了一下。 史蒂夫，这是俄罗斯小伙儿雅科夫，刚刚在跟我聊花的种类，雅科夫，这是我的伴侣，史蒂夫。

被这样一个高大强壮的Alpha敌视可不是什么舒服的体验，雅科夫的手心和后背开始冒汗，Alpha之间有一种古老的阶级压制，这种压制跟随进化已经几乎不会出现在现代人之中，但史蒂夫的压制几乎是绝对的，压倒性的，排山倒海般的。可怜的雅科夫，他的信息素像是被什么东西闷在了身体里，就连膝盖也开始打颤。巴基作为史蒂夫的绑定伴侣并不会被这种压制影响，但他能看出来雅科夫已经快要扛不住了。巴基用拇指在史蒂夫跟他交握的手掌心里画圈，他感觉到史蒂夫的指头也在摩挲他的手背，好吧，至少他还愿意跟我互动，巴基略带嘲讽的想。雅科夫似乎使了点儿力气才向前迈了半步，伸手跟史蒂夫打招呼，而史蒂夫还是那副表情，眉毛压着眼皮，鼻根处都打了几个褶子，嘴角抿着动了动，然后一手搂着巴基的肩膀一手跟雅科夫握手。史蒂夫一直在打量这个小伙子，跟他一样的金发，迷人的笑容，不过有些清瘦，史蒂夫舔了下后槽牙，清瘦，让他有些其他的联想。

谈话因为史蒂夫的介入变得有些尴尬，史蒂夫在打过招呼后就一言不发，像个哨兵一样站在巴基旁边，半搂半抱着让Omega窝在自己怀里，巴基不喜欢史蒂夫夸张的占有欲，但也不想在外人面前拂Alpha的面子，一直不尴不尬的坐着，所幸雅科夫很快就告辞，临走时本来想与巴基交换联系方式，但看了看一旁蓄势待发的Alpha，还是耸耸肩放弃了。

天，走远的雅科夫想，那家伙简直像是要杀了我。

 

巴基知道史蒂夫这几个月以来就有些不正常，不正常的限制交际，不正常的焦虑，不正常的过度保护，但现在巴基觉得史蒂夫的脾气都不正常的大起来，他不敢相信从花园到回酒店史蒂夫居然一句多余的话都没跟他说——除了要不要喝水，累不累，脚疼不疼，晒不晒，要不要吃点儿东西这些问话之外。  
这让巴基也开始焦虑起来，他无意识的咬嘴，握拳，还有没有必要的咳嗽。进门后史蒂夫把他扶到沙发那儿坐下，蹲下去帮已经无法自己动手的巴基脱鞋，巴基的脚比出门时肿了一点儿，史蒂夫托着看了一会儿没说话，然后起身去浴室放水，招呼巴基去洗澡。怀孕让巴基觉得越来越疲惫，他陷在沙发里显然不太想动弹，懒洋洋的冲浴室喊，出门时明明刚洗……啊，巴基似乎想到了什么，撇撇嘴角撑着沙发有些艰难的起身，我知道了，你不喜欢别的Alpha的味道…… 巴基的声音不大，听起来像是自言自语，但史蒂夫还是瞬间就听见了一些关键词，比如别的Alpha什么的。巴基倒进沙发的时候惊恐的抱住了肚子，虽然他根本就没怎么起来，只是更往下陷了一点儿而已，但那还是让巴基立刻冲虚压在自己身上的Alpha愤怒的吼起来，小心点儿史蒂夫！

史蒂夫一腿跪在沙发上，两条粗壮的胳膊穿过巴基的腋下把他整个压在自己怀里，但他小心的避开了身下人的肚子，Alpha金灿灿的脑袋埋在巴基的颈侧，高挺的鼻子戳在Omega的气味腺上，巴基有时候真不知道那有什么好闻的，他从来没有搞清楚自己闻起来是什么样的，但他知道史蒂夫闻起来像什么，史蒂夫在用力闻巴基的同时也将自己的脖颈横在巴基的眼前，醉人的味道整个笼罩在巴基周身，现在那味道有些辛辣，巴基眯起眼睛，将头靠在史蒂夫的头上，放松下来让史蒂夫抱着。

我只是看见你的脚肿了，跟别人没关系。史蒂夫沉闷的声音透过胸腔传进巴基那儿。 是啊，巴基不得不张开双腿曲起来，因为史蒂夫在往他的身上拱，不仅我的脚肿了，我的腿也肿了，说到这儿巴基有点儿烦，他想让史蒂夫起来，他开始意识到自己看起来好像真的不怎么样。巴基用力推了一下身上的人。史蒂夫有些恼怒的抗拒着，更加用力的往下压，胯部卡在巴基的腿根处，喉咙里发出警告的低吼。巴基像被惹到了，咬紧牙齿推史蒂夫，这次他真的使了点儿力气，而且用上了左手，从我身上滚下去，史蒂夫，你让我不舒服了。巴基听见自己的声音开始颤抖，好啊，他想，我又要开始该死的像个娘们儿一样哭了，真是绝了。

与此同时史蒂夫被巴基的推拒彻底惹毛了，他像被点燃了一样，突然就炸了，骇人的拳头砸在沙发背上，脸色阴沉的吓人，巴基敢保证，方圆几百米的Omega都会因为史蒂夫的信息素吓得腿软。

巴基，别告诉我你不知道我在生什么气。 这句话几乎是从史蒂夫的喉咙里挤出来的一样，而愤怒的Alpha当然没有放开他的Onega，只不过是稍稍拉开了些距离，依然将巴基笼在自己的身下。巴基被史蒂夫的愤怒搞出了脾气，而且史蒂夫的信息素熏得他头晕，鼻酸和发胀的眼眶只能让他更加绝望，不知道！我究竟该知道什么？！史蒂夫，你能不能不要表现的像个混蛋！

他是怎么看你的！你知不知道自己笑起来的样子够让所有Alpha硬到爆炸！而你已经好几个月没对着我笑了巴基！你甚至允许他碰你？！ 史蒂夫喘得像头牛，胸膛里隆隆作响，但好歹他质问时的声音并不大，只是语气尖锐透顶，史蒂夫的肌肉紧绷在骨头上，他从未像这一刻这样想把拳头砸进什么人的脸上。  
巴基终于在史蒂夫的身下哭出来，整张脸都被震惊占据了，眼泪就像不要命一样往外淌，巴基的声音抖得厉害，说话时甚至需要咽口水，操你的史蒂夫！我他妈全身都在水肿！腰粗得像个桶！我甚至连自己脱鞋都做不到！说到这儿巴基捞起手边的鞋子往随便什么地方用力扔过去，然后继续说，而且总是在哭，就像他妈的现在这样！而我的Alpha就像个白痴一样以为有人会看上这些，然后想上我？！操！雅科夫只是表现的让我觉得自己是个正常人而已！冲着史蒂夫的脸咆哮过之后巴基彻底无法克制的哭起来，已经到了不得不把脸埋在掌心的地步，他用力的咬紧牙，好让那些该死的声音别他妈漏出来，巴基绝望的想蜷缩起来，他不想让自己别显得那么狼狈，就像个青春期的小姑娘似的，但史蒂夫横在他身上，就是该死的不肯挪腾一下，巴基哭得更厉害了，他连缩起来保护自己都做不到。

而史蒂夫似乎愣住了，他从来没听巴基说过这些，他能看见的只是巴基怀孕了，他的Omega在孕育自己的孩子，他变得柔软，感性，史蒂夫只觉得他的巴基比从前更漂亮。而水肿，发胖对史蒂夫来讲从来不是变丑的象征，那只能说明巴基更加需要自己的照顾，史蒂夫不知道巴基居然这样看待怀孕的自己，史蒂夫痛苦的呜咽一声，他忘了，他的巴基曾经是布鲁克林最爱美的小伙子，他总是把头发收拾的一丝不苟，衣服干干净净，连军帽都要斜着戴好更帅一点，甚至在后来行军打仗的时候都抓紧时间去洗个澡。相比之下，怀孕带来的变化是完全藏不住，无法改变的。史蒂夫不敢想象，巴基是怎样一次次在镜子面前黯然伤神，但他一次都没有跟自己说过，史蒂夫的胃开始下坠，他全身都冷透了，他不敢想巴基对自己究竟有多失望，而他，他该死的甚至都没有问一下巴基。

史蒂夫僵在那儿，像被人狠狠地揍了一拳没反应过来一样，听着巴基压抑的哭声，史蒂夫的鼻子酸得厉害，眼眶又热又涨，双目通红，他得拿上全身的劲儿咬着牙才能不让眼泪掉下来。史蒂夫只能颤抖着拨开粘在巴基脸颊上的头发，他一点儿力气都不敢用，他想拿开巴基的手，但没成功。史蒂夫深吸一口气，哆嗦着嘴唇去吻巴基汗湿的鬓角，他的胸口疼得不得了，那儿像被人捅了个窟窿，呼啦呼啦的往里头灌风，史蒂夫哆嗦的厉害，连对不起都说不利索，只能一个劲儿的重复，然后从巴基身上下来，好让受伤的巴基摆出他自己喜欢的姿势，蜷缩起来。史蒂夫跪坐在沙发边，巴基迅速的把后背留给他的Alpha，自己面朝沙发背粗暴的擦眼泪。史蒂夫只能把右手伸过去握住巴基扶在肚子上的右手，巴基挣了一下没挣开，就不动弹了，他肚子里的小东西可能感觉到了什么，闹得厉害，史蒂夫的手至少能让他们消停点儿。史蒂夫的左手轻柔的梳理巴基已经散开的头发，头皮已经被汗湿透了，史蒂夫又一次感觉到巴基哭得有多伤心。

屋子里的沉默保持了很长一段时间。直到史蒂夫说话时能够抑制住抽泣，他开口时嗓子已经彻底哑透了，但沙哑使得他的声音更加性感，你的Alpha真的是个混蛋，是不是？史蒂夫将嘴唇贴上巴基通红的耳朵，史蒂夫的声音就像在他的耳膜上磨过去一样，耳朵从里到外的痒，但他依然没动，史蒂夫迷恋的看着巴基的侧脸继续说，这个混蛋没看见他的Omega多么无助，多么痛苦，他只觉得他的巴基是那么漂亮，是全世界最好看，最迷人的宝贝，他总觉得别人会把巴基抢走，但巴基只是他一个人的宝宝，是不是？ 史蒂夫垂下眼帘呢喃着，声音眷恋缱绻，他的嘴唇在说话的同时摩挲着巴基的耳廓，耳垂，脖颈，一直到他们标记的咬痕，史蒂夫深吸一口气，喉咙处滑出压抑的呻吟，他无法克制的倾身，将嘴唇压在那里亲吻，手指插进巴基柔软的棕发里按揉他湿漉漉的头皮。巴基已经停止哭泣了，只是在那里小声地吸鼻子还没有转过来，他闭着眼，不推拒也不迎合，像在装睡，但更像是默许。

史蒂夫的身体越来越往前倾，他已经跪立起来，右手在巴基突出的肚子上来回抚摸，然后渐渐向下，Alpha已经将亲吻变成舔吻，Alpha喜欢让自己的伴侣身上充满自己的味道，喜欢用舔舐和咬痕来标记，史蒂夫则格外喜欢巴基的脖子，尝起来跟他的信息素一样甜，史蒂夫的牙齿偶尔咬上去，然后大力的吸吮，巴基仰过头去皱起眉头，门齿磕在嘴唇上，压抑的哼了一声。史蒂夫因为这一声就喘得又急又重，右手不耐地伸进巴基宽松的裤子，有些粗糙的掌心抓揉着巴基细腻的腿根使得巴基不得不夹紧双腿，像抗拒，又像挽留。Omega的信息素终于在空气中变得粘稠甜腻，不再是带有苦涩悲伤的味道，史蒂夫闻到了，翻身上去，整个人就又罩在巴基的身上。他俯身吻去巴基脸上未干的眼泪，一边脱巴基的裤子一边恼人的叫他，宝宝， 巴基被史蒂夫臊得受不住，长长的呻吟一声，底下立刻就硬起来了，两片睫毛抖得像蝴蝶的翅膀，脸红得不像话。他不肯说话，却任由史蒂夫把他的裤子扒光，这个叫他宝宝的男人握住他翘起来的阴茎撸了两把，有点儿哀求的让他睁眼。巴基不知道怎么回事，两片眼皮往上轻轻一掀，看起人来有些怯生生的，还有些未消的怒气。

史蒂夫的头皮猛地炸开，半边身子都软了，模模糊糊的，满脑子只一个念头，他要是敢这么看别人一下，这辈子都别想出门儿。  
盈盈一春全装在里面，就一眼，直接把史蒂夫逼到发情。

tbc


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告  
> 孕期做爱   
> 有详细描写   
> 头晕请及时下车   
> 引起不适作者不负责

巴基往后挪腾了一下，双手悄悄握紧了身下的沙发垫，史蒂夫看起来不大对劲，闻起来更糟糕，但就在这种情况下巴基还能不合时宜的想，这下周围的Omega怕是要集体被史蒂夫熏发情了。然后巴基因为这个想法紧张起来，胳膊攀上史蒂夫的脖颈把他往下拉，低沉着声音说，我觉得我们得关下窗户。

巴基的嘴唇因为刚刚被咬过而变得水润且通红，在史蒂夫的近在咫尺，史蒂夫像被按下了什么开关，猛地将巴基按进沙发垫里，低下头急吼吼地含住巴基的嘴。巴基被唬得一愣，搂紧了身上人的膀子张嘴让他舔。史蒂夫亲的很重，舌头碾着牙龈往里进，碰到巴基的舌头就不要命的缠，巴基被亲的不太舒服，史蒂夫吻得太深了，巴基觉得自己整个嘴里都是史蒂夫的舌头，他的头不得不一直往后仰，甚至咽不下唾液。史蒂夫像个从来没开过荤的毛头小子，一手摸进巴基的衣摆，一手攥住了巴基的屁股蛋。怀孕之后那两团肉比原来更加挺翘，像两个发面馒头，史蒂夫的手很有力气，一抓，白嫩的肉就挤在指缝那儿，满得很。巴基被抓得一抖，手插进两人的胸膛之间往外推，好不容易拉开点儿距离就含糊的让史蒂夫轻点儿，可尾音还没等落下来就又一个拔高喊上去了，四个月开始巴基原本坚硬的胸肌就软下来，但并不像女性那样堆积脂肪，只是轮廓变得越来越模糊，史蒂夫的手伸进去揉了一把，感觉巴基胸前湿了一片，混沌的脑子总算还知道转几转，史蒂夫用拇指蹭了一下巴基的乳头，抬起脑袋问他怎么回事，怎么这么湿？

涨奶，有时候会淌出来。巴基叹了口气，抓着史蒂夫的手腕想把他的手拿出来，别脱衣服了，不好看，直接干吧。说完扶着肚子一侧身就想伸手抓史蒂夫的老二，史蒂夫被巴基言语中流露出的自厌搞得又急又气，他一把给巴基抱起来坐自己腿上，巴基操了一声，扶着史蒂夫的肩膀就要往下挪，嘟囔着说你也不怕我沉。史蒂夫彻底垮下肩膀，把巴基整个圈进怀里，抱着他的腰不让他下去，他把脸埋在巴基胸前，有种巴基想不明白的委屈，像个对自己喜欢的人束手无策的小男孩儿。

可他已经一百多岁了。

巴基往后仰着低头看埋在胸前的脑袋，听见史蒂夫闷闷的声音，不做了。

你已经开始结合热了，史蒂夫。

我不想做。

巴基本来已经平静的心情因为这一句话又彻底跌进谷底，他摸上史蒂夫脖颈后的腺体，指尖在上面打了几个挑逗的圈，但他不自信自己能够勾引史蒂夫，声音里有连他自己都不曾察觉的冷酷，怎么，我连照顾你发情都做不到了？  
巴基的挑逗当然是有用的，即使他什么都不做也比世界上任何一个人都吸引史蒂夫。然而这只能让史蒂夫陷入更深的痛苦之中，进入发情的Alpha痛苦的低吼，恨不得把巴基整个揉进自己的怀里，他无法忍受巴基的自轻，他不能忍受任何人觉得巴基不好，连巴基自己也不行，史蒂夫的阴茎彻底硬了，在巴基的屁股底下硬邦邦的戳着，但显然史蒂夫并不想管它。史蒂夫只自顾自的哀求，像陷入狂乱，巴基，别折磨我，别这么折磨我，巴基闻言只摇头，他不想听史蒂夫如此痛苦的声音，像有什么人在撕他的心，巴基扯住史蒂夫的头发，强硬的低头去吻他，拉下史蒂夫的裤链下流至极的揉搓，史蒂夫狠狠的抽了口气，巴基太懂他需要什么，毕竟他连手活都是这个男人教给他的。巴基就在史蒂夫愣神的时候滑下去，一张嘴就含住了那个大家伙的头部，Alpha的信息素山呼海啸般涌过来，巴基不得不闭气，他不想自己也进入发情，即使他的后头已经湿的水顺着大腿往下滴。

史蒂夫就跟被人揍了胃一样，整张脸都白了，他不敢相信自己居然让还在怀孕的巴基给他口，巴基亲吻他的龟头，舔舐柱身，在深喉的间隙去看史蒂夫的表情。然后巴基被吓到了。

史蒂夫居然在哭。

巴基瞪大双眼从史蒂夫腿间起身，慌乱的给他擦眼泪，而他的嘴角还亮晶晶的没来得及擦干净，巴基皱着眉头，他从来就舍不得史蒂夫受委屈，史蒂夫现在就像受了全世界最大的委屈。早就成为美国队长的男人像个豆芽菜似的，湛蓝的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着巴基，巴基就像小时候那样手忙脚乱，嘴里说着上帝，上帝，你怎么回事，你有多久没哭过了史蒂夫，我他妈就是吸了你的老二而已，这没什么，你不想上我这都无所谓，我不能看着你发情然后什么都不做，天呐，你为什么还在哭！

因为我想上你！想得受不了！而你让我成了让怀孕的妻子给我口交的混蛋！  
操，那你来上我啊！就现在，或者永不。

没有哪个Alpha能受得了这个，自己的伴侣脱了裤子，大着肚子给他口交，然后让他操自己。天呐，史蒂夫眼前一黑，咬紧牙关一捅到底。巴基发出一声绵长的慰叹，额头抵着史蒂夫的，面前的男人喘得像发了哮喘，说话很费力气，简直有些咬牙切齿，巴基，你好看的不得了，我不知道哪个混蛋对你说了什么，但是永远不要怀疑自己，我爱你，爱得心口都疼，你能明白我在说什么吗？史蒂夫脖子上的青筋都爆出来了，脸色通红，汗珠砸在巴基光裸的大腿上，巴基坐在史蒂夫粗大的老二上，抓紧了史蒂夫的背肌，那条要命的舌头又伸出来了一点儿，舔了舔嘴唇，低声说你又没戴套。

史蒂夫快疯了，抱住巴基的大腿蛮横的动起来，那里又湿又热，把史蒂夫的阴茎紧紧的裹住，色情的，留恋的，含羞带臊的，那是一片只有史蒂夫知道的沃土，那里有只属于他的家。史蒂夫掐住巴基的腰，魔怔了一样往里捅，说话时有股从没人听过的狠劲儿，来不及了，性命攸关。

巴基被颠得说不出话，屁股被塞得满满当当，腰眼酸得要命，想让史蒂夫再往里捅捅，又想让他亲亲自己，巴基伸开手，张着嘴，像个要人抱的小孩儿，也像个要人操的妖精。史蒂夫哀嚎一声，他最看不得巴基这副样子，简直要把他的命给拿走，史蒂夫恋恋不舍的从巴基火辣的屁股里退出来，不出意料的惹来不满的骂声，史蒂夫因为这个笑起来，像哄孩子一样小声说，给你，宝宝乖，我都给你。然后他让巴基跪趴在沙发上，抽了个靠垫塞在他肚子下面，从后头又操进去。巴基的肚子让史蒂夫没法正面抱他，所以史蒂夫只能这样。巴基的后背与史蒂夫的胸膛严丝合缝的贴在一起，火热的，安全的，巴基抱住史蒂夫横在自己胸前的左臂，脸埋在史蒂夫干燥的手心里伸舌头舔。史蒂夫握着巴基的脸，腰胯一阵猛摇，阴茎凿在巴基的生殖腔口，要进不进，打着圈磨人，巴基被磨的受不了，手向后伸去把住史蒂夫的头往自己脖子上按，嗓子喊的沙哑动情，命令史蒂夫，把那儿操开，然后咬我。

史蒂夫握住巴基的肩膀，他这个角度能看见巴基身上出了不少汗，肩胛骨随着胳膊的动作开阂出迷人的肌肉线条，史蒂夫随着巴基的手低下头，却只吻上了他后颈处那块儿突出的骨头，说，不。  
史蒂夫的囊袋有规律的打在巴基雪白的屁股上，巴基的腿根则被史蒂夫的大腿拍打得通红，巴基夹紧了屁股想逼史蒂夫缴械，只换得屁股上不轻不重的一个巴掌和更加凶猛的操干，史蒂夫叼住巴基的耳朵，一边揉手感勾人的臀肉一边挤压他发胀的胸，没这么容易，巴基，我得让你知道你到底有多迷人。  
巴基被操得脑子发懵，史蒂夫的信息素要命的勾引他，丝丝缕缕的渗进他的皮肤里，那些由怀孕带来的不适被这些信息素彻底安抚下去，他晕晕乎乎的，屁股里舒服，身上也舒服，史蒂夫的声音忽远忽近，巴基觉得热，他可能要被诱导发情了，大腿根打着摆子，几乎撑不住要趴下去，巴基害怕压到肚子，着急的往后顶，正好迎上史蒂夫的动作，一个猛冲阴茎干进生殖腔，痒了好久的地方突然被结结实实的捅上巴基立马吼出声，大叫着他的Alpha的名字，史蒂夫则直接骂出了脏话，生殖腔比外面更肥厚，像个多汁的果肉，一操就喷水，巴基爽得哭叫出声，胡言乱语的喊我爱你，我爱你史蒂夫，我爱你！  
史蒂夫被逼得忍无可忍，不停亲吻巴基左肩的伤疤，一股电流直击下腹，精关失守，男人胡乱的深操几下一口咬上巴基颈后的腺体，信息素像百川归海一样涌进Omega的身体里，他现在闻起来完全是史蒂夫的味道，至少有几十股的精液全部打在巴基的生殖腔里。他把哭个不停的巴基捞起来，舔他出血的伤口，吻他汗湿的鬓角，高挺的鼻梁，最后是囊括宇宙的双眼，史蒂夫听怀里的人解脱一样的抽泣，知道巴基再也不会那样胡思乱想，他还在无意识的重复着史蒂夫的名字，和没完没了的我爱你。  
我知道，史蒂夫的结消退了，他退出来，把巴基侧搂在怀里，让他完全窝进Alpha宽阔的胸膛里，史蒂夫像偷得了什么好东西的傻小子一样笑着，我知道，巴基，我一直都知道，因为我也爱你，胜过生命。

end


End file.
